Réaliser
by Eclat d'Amethyste
Summary: Stiles est retenu captif. Pourquoi ? La meute arrivera-t-elle attend pour le sauver ? Quelles conséquences, cet évènement aura sur Stiles ? Sur le groupe ? Cliquez et vous saurez ;) Sterek
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient

Voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire assez courte (maximum 4 chapitres je pense). C'est la première histoire que j'écris sur le fandom Teen Wolf et c'est aussi la première histoire que je publis alors soyez indulgent mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

_**Le rituel**_

_Stiles se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là. Pourquoi toutes les créatures surnaturelles semblaient lui en vouloir. Après un Kamina déchainé, une meute d'alpha aliénés et une chasseuse psychopathe on aurait pu croire que cela ne pouvait pas être pire mais non voila que maintenant Stiles venait de se faire kidnappé par une troupe d'illuminés qui lui disait l'avoir attendu depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire par-là ? Il le prenait pour le messie ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas il faudrait peut-être leur expliqué que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on « recevait » les gens. C'est vrai quoi, à part dans des soirées à thèmes particuliers, où il n'avait jamais voulu mettre les pieds, Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il soit coutume d'attacher les personnes au mur par les poignets. Surtout qu'après X jours de captivités (il avait fini par se perdre dans le compte) les dits poignets commençaient à devenir bien douloureux. Et puis Stiles s'ennuyait fallait-il qu'il reprécise que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était retenu ici et qu'il n'avait vu personne, n'avait pas pu bouger, sa seule distraction avait été de se perdre dans ses pensées et même pour un hyperactif comme lui cela devenait difficile de trouver un sujet sur lequel il pourrait divaguer. Il repensa alors encore une fois à comment il avait fait pour en arriver là._

_**Flashback 4 jours plutôt :**_

_**La journée avait mal commencé et Stiles se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste couché. Venant de se prendre la tête avec Scott, Stiles préféra aller manger seul et ignorer les regards surpris de ces amis. Une fois la pause midi terminée, il se dirigea alors pour son plus grand malheur vers son cours de chimie donné par son très cher et adoré professeur Harris. Encore fâcher contre son meilleur ami car celui-ci n'avait pas pris au sérieux ses inquiétudes, Stiles choisit de s'asseoir dans les premiers rangs au lieu de sa place habituelle au fond de la classe avec Scott. Bien évidemment, son professeur sauta sur l'occasion et passa la majorité de son cours à être sur le dos de son élève. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture, Stiles croisa Erika et Allison qui discutaient à voix basse.**_

_**Stiles : Salut les filles**_

_**Erika : Salut, bon je dois y aller à tout à l'heure Allison.**_

_**Stiles : Qu'est-ce qui y a tout à l'heure ?**_

_**Allison : Ba un entrainement. T'étais pas au courant ?**_

_**Stiles masquant qu'il était blessé : Euh non mais bon peut-être que Scott a oublié de me le dire.**_

_**Allison gênée : C'est Derek qui a envoyé un sms groupé à tout le monde ce midi. T'as rien reçu ?**_

_**Stiles : Non. Mais bon Monsieur l'Alpha a du juger qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. A demain Allison.**_

_**Allison : Attends Stiles, tu peux venir quand même.**_

_**Stiles : Non c'est bon, de toute façon je devais passer la soirée avec mon père. A plus.**_

_**Stiles ne laissa pas le temps à Allison de rajouter quoique ce soit et monta dans sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa maison, il remarqua tout de suite le mot posé en évidence sur le meuble de l'entrée.**_

**Salut fiston,**

**Désolé le central m'a appelé, une affaire urgente à régler,**

**J'en ai surement pour toute la soirée, ne m'attends pas, je t'ai sorti une pizza. On se fera une soirée père fils une prochaine fois promis. Ne te couche pas trop tard malgré tout.**

**Papa**

_**Complètement déprimé, Stiles fit cuire la pizza que son père lui avait sorti, il en mangea un bout tout en zappant à la télé puis il se mit sur son ordi et continua à faire ses recherches sur la lycanthropie. Au bout de 2h Stiles ne parvenait plus du tout à rester concentrer alors il préféra arrêter là. Il mit sa veste et sorti de chez lui pour aller voir ce que faisait la meute. Ok il n'avait pas été invité mais bon il avait l'habitude avec eux. Il ne pensait à lui que lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Et c'était plutôt compréhensible, après tout il n'était qu'un simple mortel alors logique que lui on ne l'ai pas intégré à la meute. Ok Allison et Lydia étaient tout aussi humaine que lui mais bon elles étaient les compagnes de Scott et Jackson et puis Allison sait se battre et Lydia sait aussi parfaitement se défendre et est complètement hermétique à la morsure donc ouais c'était logique qu'elles, elles fassent parties de la meute. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Stiles en avait parfaitement conscience que cela ne rendait pas les choses moins douloureuses. Une fois arrivé près du hangar où se réunissait la meute lors de leurs entrainements, Stiles fut surprit que personne ne l'ai encore remarqué avec leurs sens surdéveloppés de loups garou. Alors qu'il allait frapper avant d'entrer, il entendit plusieurs rires et se dirigea vers une ouverture qui permettait de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il vit alors Scott étalé sur Jackson lui-même étant sur Isaac et tout cela sous les rires moqueurs des filles présentes, puis il vit Erika s'élancer et tenter de surprendre Derek en l'embrassant, stoppant les rires des autres. Lorsqu'il vit que Derek ne repoussait pas Erika, Stiles eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait et il s'enfuit. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui complètement effondré, Stiles percuta quelque chose, il s'arrêta précipitamment et descendit de sa voiture. Et là il s'était réveillé dans cette cave sans savoir comment il était arrivé ici.**_

_**Fin du Flashback **_

_Stiles revient au moment présent lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la cave où on le retenait captif._

? : Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon cher élu mais nous avons du semer une meute de loup garou plutôt déterminer à vous retrouver. Mais n'ayez crainte nous ne les laisserons pas vous approcher. Ils ne vous tourneront plus autour à partir de maintenant.

Stiles : Vous avez un sens de l'hospitalité assez particulier tout de même sans vouloir vous vexer bien sur et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'élu ? Déjà quand vot' collègue m'a attaché il a dit que vous m'attendiez depuis longtemps. Sérieux je ne savais pas qu'on avait rendez-vous ? Fallait le dire pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités et c'est quoi cette histoire de loup garou. Ok je sais qu'il y a des loups dans la forêt mais je ne sais pas ce que vous fumez mais les loups garou ça n'existe pas se sont que des légendes, Twilight c'est qu'un film. Nan mais c'est vrai après vous allez me dire que vous vous êtes des vampires aussi. Je vous préviens si vous pensez que j'peux la jouer Bella, ya une erreur dans vot' casting…

? : Soyons honnête l'un avec l'autre Monsieur Stilinski voulez vous. Vous comme moi savons que les loups garou existent et qu'ils font parti de votre entourage. Maintenant non je ne suis pas un vampire, mais une sorcière…

Stiles éclatant de rire : Une sorcière bien sur et moi je suis Harry Potter !Et puis c'est quoi votre nom ? Piper Halliwell ? Non vous avez l'air trop flippante pour être elle, je sais Pansy Parkinson c'est ça et vous attendez de moi que je tu le méchant Voldy !

? : Je m'appelle Mina MacDouglas et je peux vous assurer qu'après le rituel qui révèlera enfin votre vraie nature vous ne douterez plus de l'existence de la sorcellerie.

Stiles essayant de camoufler son stress : Oui bien sur un rituel qui dévoilera ma vraie nature. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Et vous le tirez d'où votre rituel ? Ca consiste en quoi ? Non comme ça un juste pour savoir si vous avez l'intention de me prendre juste un cheveu ou un peu plus. D'ailleurs vous pensez que j'vais devenir quoi au juste ? Et si ça marche pas votre truc ? Si vous, vous êtes trompé de personne ?

Mina : Ne vous en faites pas vous allez bientôt avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions.

_Stiles vit alors arriver une autre femme portant une sorte de toge pourpre, elle était suivit par 4 hommes habillés de la même sorte de toge mais de couleur grise._

Mina : Je vais moi aussi mettre ma tenue de cérémonie, ne vous enfaites pas Monsieur Stilinski ça ne pendra pas trop de temps. Ah et pour répondre à l'une de vos questions, s'il s'avère que nous nous sommes trompés et que vous n'êtes pas celui que nous cherchons, le rituel vous tuera.

_Stiles sentit venir une crise de panique, il essaya de se maitriser en se concentrant sur ce que « ses hôtes » fabriquaient mais cela ne le rassura pas du tout. _

_En effet, l'un des hommes était entrain de dessiner une sorte de cercle au sol avec et Stiles espérait vraiment ce trompé, avec du sang. Après avoir fini de tracé le cercle, l'homme entreprit de tracé un pentagramme à l'intérieur du cercle, une fois qu'il eu finit, deux des hommes s'approchèrent de lui et le détachèrent. Alors qu'ils le tenaient fermement, la femme du groupe s'approcha et lui mit un bâillon. Puis elle entreprit de le déshabiller. Une fois qu'il ne lui resta plus que son boxer, les hommes le forcèrent à se coucher au sol sur le pentagramme dessiné juste avant. Puis ils lui attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de grosses chaines reliées à des anneaux fixées au sol. _

_Stiles avait dépassé le stade de panique, il était maintenant complètement tétanisé par la peur de ce que ces malades allaient lui faire. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, était de prier que la meute le retrouve le plus vite possible_

_Mina revient alors à ce moment dans une toge d'un vert sombre, l'autre femme lui apporta un grimoire alors que Mina se plaçait au pied de Stiles. Les hommes allumèrent des bougies en en placèrent une à chaque pointe du pentagramme. Puis une fois fait ils se placèrent devant chaque bougie. Et la femme se mit à la pointe qui se situait sous la tête de Stiles. Mina commença alors à réciter des paroles dont Stiles ne comprenait absolument pas la signification. Alors que Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il avait paniqué pour rien, les hommes sortirent de leurs manches un poignard et entaillèrent en profondeur les membres antérieurs et inférieurs de leur captif. Stiles hurla de douleurs et entendit comme au loin Mina reprend son dialecte ancien. Stiles hurla alors de plus belle alors qu'il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Stiles avait vaguement conscience que parfois la sorcière s'arrêtait et alors il sentait les lames s'enfoncer à nouveau créant de nouvelles blessures et accentuant la puissance des flammes qui le dévorait Il eu l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures et n'avait absolument plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui._

_Il n'eut donc pas conscience des cris et du boucan que firent les loups garou lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la cave. Il n'eut pas non plus conscience du combat qui eu lieu entre la meute et les sorciers, ni de la fuite de ceux-ci. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte que quelqu'un le prenait délicatement dans ses bras après avoir brisé les chaines qui le retenait prisonnier. Non la seule chose dont avait conscience Stiles était qu'il continuait de bruler littéralement et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'hurler pour tenter d'exorciser sa douleur._

_De leurs côté la meute venait d'arriver chez Deaton et espérait que celui-ci pourrait faire quelque chose pour aider leur ami. Derek avait refusé de lâcher Stiles depuis qu'ils l'avaient libéré et tous s'inquiétaient pour Stiles. Après tout cela faisait plus de 4 jours qu'ils le cherchaient tous désespérément._

_C'était Isaac qui avait perçu en premier l'odeur de Stiles lors de leur entrainement. Ils avaient tous été surpris que celui-ci soit reparti sans être entré et Allison leur avait alors raconté sa discussion avec Stiles et avait émit l'idée que le garçon se sentait délaissé et qu'ils ne lui montraient peut-être pas assez que lui aussi avait sa place dans la meute. Mais les garçons avaient niés. Comment Stiles pourrait penser qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la meute alors que c'était lui qui les avait tous réuni autour de l'alpha. Une discussion sur Stiles avait alors débutée avec d'un côté les garçons têtus et obtus et de l'autres les filles qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'expliquer et d'argumenter leur point de vue et tout cela sous le regard d'un Derek silencieux. Puis Scott avait expliqué le point de départ de l'altercation qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Stiles le matin même. Il avait expliqué en rigolant que Stiles devenait parano à force d'être entrainé dans toutes ces histoires car il avait expliqué à Scott qu'il se sentait surveillé depuis quelque temps. Les garçons avaient alors rigolés mais c'étaient vite arrêtés lorsqu'ils avaient vu le regard sérieux que leurs lançaient les filles mais ce qui les avaient le plus refroidit avait été le grognement qu'avait émit leur alpha en apprenant l'histoire._

_Celui-ci était alors sorti et avait remonté la piste de Stiles grâce à son odorat et avait retrouvé la jeep de l'humain abandonné sur le bord de la route. Il avait donc fait demi-tour et avait engueulé Scott pour sa connerie congénitale et avait avec Lydia et Allison mit en place une stratégie afin de retrouver le plus vite possible leur ami. Seulement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme ils le pensaient, le retrouver c'était avérer plus compliqué que prévu, vu que quelqu'un s'amusait à semer un peu partout des pistes qui ne menait à rien. Ils commençaient à désespérer lorsque tous les loups du groupe ressentir comme une sorte d'appel de Stiles qui semblait complètement terrorisé. Derek sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, s'était laissé guider par son loup qui semblait capable de retrouver Stiles grâce à l'appel de celui-ci. Les autres l'avaient suivit avec l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour leur ami._

_Personne ne parlait pendant que le dr Deaton examinait Stiles, le silence était uniquement brisé par les hurlements de douleur de ce dernier. Le Docteur finit par s'écarter de son patient et redressa la tête, il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit que tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres avec espoir._

Scott : Alors Doc ? Qu'est-ce que ces fous lui on fait ?

Deaton soupirant : Je ne sais pas Scott.

Derek grognant : Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

Deaton : Grogner ne changera rien, d'après ce que vous m'avez décrit, ils étaient entrain d'accomplir un rituel sur Stiles mais j'ignore le but de celui-ci vu qu'ils ont réussi à s'enfuir avec leur grimoire et je ne sais pas s'ils ont réussi à aller jusqu'au bout ou si vous les avez interrompu. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments à disposition pour savoir pourquoi notre jeune ami souffre autant et ni pour savoir quelles seront les conséquences sur lui. Et croyez-moi j'en suis désolé.

Lydia : Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le soulager, non ?

Deaton : Encore une fois je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Ne connaissant pas le mal dont il souffre, je ne peux pas lui administrer un remède sans prendre le risque de le mettre davantage en danger.

Jackson surprenant tout le monde : On fait quoi alors ? On peut pas le laisser comme ça quand même ?! _Voyant les regards surpris des autres sur lui :_ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air étonné, je vous rappel que c'est le seul qui arrive à me calmer quand Lydia n'est pas là.

Lydia : Oui mais on ne pensait pas que tu étais attaché à lui.

Jackson : Ba c'est le cas, il fait parti de la meute non ?

Isaac : Ca on peut pas en douter quand on sait qu'il a réussit à nous appeler.

Deaton : Comment ça ?

Allison : Et bien ils ont senti Stiles les appelé et Derek a laissé le loup en lui le guidé et ça nous a mené tout droit à Stiles dans le repère de ces malades.

Deaton avec un sourire en coin et en regardant Derek : Oh je vois.

Lydia : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Derek coupant le docteur : Rien.

Lydia : Ah non ! Ca marche pas qu'est-ce que vous nous caché tous les deux ?

Derek d'une voix aussi glaciale que l'Antarctique : Rien qui ne vous regarde ! C'est clair !

_Au ton de leur alpha personne n'osa répliquer._

Isaac : Et doc est-ce qu'on pourrait le soulager nous ?

Allison : Comment ça ?

Scott : On peut prendre un peu de la douleur de quelqu'un qui souffre en nous, si on veut.

Lydia : Ah ok ça va avec tout le truc de la salive curative etc. c'est ça ?

Deaton : Oui c'est ça, mais non c'est trop risqué.

Scott : Comment ça c'est trop risqué ? Pour qui ?

Deaton : Pour lui comme pour vous, je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas ce dont il souffre mais ce n'est pas d'un mal ordinaire alors je ne peux pas savoir les conséquences que cela pourrait entrainer si vous l'aidiez et je ne sais pas non plus si c'est sans risque pour vous car c'est la magie qui est à l'origine de son mal.

_A la réponse du docteur, Derek grogna et encastra son poing dans un mur de l'arrière clinique avant de sortir prendre l'air. Les autres baissèrent la tête et comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire d'autre mise à part attendre, décidèrent de s'installer de façon plus confortable. Ainsi Scott et Jackson s'assirent par terre alors qu'Allison et Lydia s'allongeait dans leurs bras. Isaac imita les garçons et regarda Erika s'installer un peu plus loin contre un mur._

_De son côté Derek partit en courant vers la forêt, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se défouler sans prendre de risque. Voir Stiles dans cet état et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, le rendait fou de rage. Il se sentait coupable, s'il n'avait pas mis Stiles à l'écart se jour là, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Dire qu'il avait fait ça pour le protéger, par peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant un entrainement où les loups avaient tendance à prendre le dessus sur l'humain. Déjà au précédent entrainement, Erika avait faillit lui arracher un bras. _

_Alors que depuis plusieurs heures, Derek laissait s'exprimer sa rage en détruisant plusieurs arbres, il ressenti une vague de tristesse le submerger et provenir de sa meute. Il voulu comprendre qu'elle pouvait en être l'origine et s'aperçut que le lien qui le reliait à Stiles était absent comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Derek prit sans même y penser sa forme de loup et se rua à la clinique._

_Alors qu'ils attendaient désespérément qu'il y ai un changement chez leur ami souffrant, Stiles arrêta d'hurler de douleur mais alors qu'ils pensaient que c'était signe qu'il allait mieux, les loups se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un problème avec le cœur de leur ami. En effet, celui-ci battait de manière trop faible pour que cela soit bon signe._

Scott : DEATON !

Deaton en se précipitant dans la pièce : Que se passe-t-il ?

Isaac : Son cœur ralenti, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Deaton examina Stiles mais il se rendit malheureusement compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. _

Deaton : Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien fai…

Scott : QUOI ? Mais il y a bien quelque chose à faire

Deaton : Malheureusement non, il n'y a que Stiles qui peut essayer de se battre.

_A ces mots la meute s'effondra, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Stiles. Scott prit la main de son meilleur ami. Les autres l'entendirent dire des phrases qui ne semblaient n'avoir aucun sens mais les autres loups pouvaient comprendre des mots comme « lutter », « te battre », « désolé ». Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme si elles étaient des heures, les loups étaient uniquement concentrés sur les battements de cœur de Stiles jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'arrêtent. Scott se mit à hurler à la mort comme un loup et fut bientôt rejoint par les autres loups alors que Lydia et Allison pleuraient dans les bras de leurs petits amis. Lorsque Derek arriva et qu'il vit toute la meute regroupée autour de Stiles et leurs larmes il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il se précipita alors au près de celui-ci, qui sans le savoir avait réussit à percer sa carapace, et resta impassible refusant la réalité de sa mort._

* * *

Vous êtes encore là ? OUF ;) Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

PS : J'ai relu ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises mais l'orthographe n'est pas forcément mon point fort alors je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient

Voici le second chapitre avec une journée d'avance :-D. Encore merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissé :D

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, bien que l'histoire n'avance qu'à petit, tout petit pas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

* * *

_**Questionnement**_

_« Stiles est mort » voilà les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis plus de deux heures et pourtant Scott ne parvenaient toujours pas à les accepter. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, il connaissait Stiles depuis toujours, ils avaient toujours été unis contre l'univers. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir l'un sans que l'autre ne soit très loin. Alors il refusait d'accepter que Stiles ai pu l'abandonner, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais sourire ou ne l'entendrait plus jamais parler à tord et à travers pour ne rien dire. Stiles avait été pendant si longtemps le centre de son univers, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce fut son patron qui interrompit le cours de ses pensées._

Deaton : Il faut trouver quelque chose à dire au chérif.

Jackson : Comment ça ?

Allison : Il faut lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Il a le droit de savoir…de connaitre…enfin on doit lui expliquer…

Erika : Ca va pas non ! On va pas…

Derek froid : Allison a raison, Stiles est…était son fils, il mérite de connaitre la vérité et l'identité des responsables.

Erika : Et s'il s'allie avec les Argents !?

Allison étonnée : Pourquoi il irait voir ma famille ?

Erika : On sait jamais. Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas se retourner contre nous ! Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Jackson agressif : C'est de Stiles dont on parle. Tu trouves qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?!

Erika : Il est mort de toute façon…

Scott : TAIS-TOI !

Erika : Pfff faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si jamais sa tourne à la catastrophe. Moi j'vais prendre l'air, on vire un peu trop à la tragédie là.

_A peine fut-elle sortie qu'Isaac se leva pour la suivre dehors alors que les autres se murèrent dans un silence pesant. Scott continuait à pleurer ainsi qu'Allison et Lydia. Jackson soutenait sa petite amie et essayait de se convaincre que c'était un cauchemar quand un bruit à peine perceptible vient troubler le silence qui s'était installé._

Jackson : Vous avez entendu ça ?

Derek : Ca vient de Stiles.

Deaton : C'est impossible, il…

Scott : Taisez-vous !

_Les loups se concentrèrent sur leur ouïe alors que le docteur Deaton se penchait sur le corps de Stiles pour prendre son pouls. Mais alors qu'il allait leur dire qu'ils s'étaient malheureusement trompés, une grande lumière blanche entoura Stiles et les projeta tous dans la pièce, les laissant plus ou moins étourdis et incapable d'approcher Stiles. Ce phénomène sembla durer une heure puis s'arrêta comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Alors que Derek et Scott se dirigeaient vers Stiles, un toussotement les fit accourir à son chevet._

Stiles : Ba vous en faites une tête. Vous avez vu un revenant ou qu…

_Scott se jeta sur son meilleur ami fou de joie de l'entendre à nouveau._

Stiles : Eh ba qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Les filles pourquoi vous pleurez ?

Derek : Vous avez une explication Deaton ?

Deaton : Non il faut que je fasse des recherches dans les grimoires de ma famille. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire semblable, il va falloir être attentif à tout changement possible dans les semaines à venir. L'idéal serait de retrouver ceux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça mais cela me parait difficile.

Lydia : Pourquoi ? Bien sur qu'on va les retrouver et leur faire payer.

Stiles : Euh les gars …

Scott : Quel genre de conséquences ?

Deaton : Et bien, le rituel a du avoir un impact sur lui et donc il est fort probable que des changements aient lieu. Maintenant je ne suis pas en mesure de dire de quel type seront ces changements.

Stiles : Et oh dites …

Derek : Danger ?

Deaton : Encore une fois je ne peux pas savoir.

Scott : Mais il court encore un risque ?

Stiles : Je suis là ! Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien …

Deaton : Je ne pense pas mais je ne peux pas être sur à 100 %

Stiles : STOP !

Scott : Stiles calme toi, faut que tu te reposes !

Stiles énervé : Tu me prends pour une truffe ou quoi McCall ! J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe bordel ! Comment je suis arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi les filles et Jackson me regarde comme si j'étais un revenant et BORDEL de quoi vous parler ? Quelles conséquences ?

Deaton : Calme toi Stiles on va t'expliquer. Tu as été capturé par un groupe de sorciers qui…

Stiles : Oui ça je suis au courant… ok continué j'me tais.

Deaton : Ils ont effectué un rituel sur toi mais on ignore dans quel but. De plus, étant donné que la meute est intervenue pendant le rituel, on ignore si celui-ci a été entièrement accomplit ou non et donc quel impact il peut avoir sur toi. Enfin si tout le monde est comme ça avec toi, c'est parce qu'il y a encore quelques minutes ton… ton cœur ne battait plus depuis plusieurs heures.

Stiles : Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai ressuscité ?... ... ... Appeler moi Jésus à partir de maintenant !

Scott : Y a rien de drôle la dedans Stiles !

Stiles : Désolé mais je ne comprends pas, elle n'avait pas parlé de résurrection.

Derek : Qui ça elle ?

Stiles : Ba la folle qui m'a capturé, les autres avaient l'air de lui obéir.

Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Scott : Il faut qu'il se repose, il nous expliquera plus tard.

Stiles : Non c'est bon, j'me sens en pleine forme. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Mina Mac quelque chose.

Deaton : MacDouglas ?

Stiles : Ouais c'est ça MacDouglas, comment vous savez doc ?

Deaton : Sa famille est connue pour posséder de puissants sorciers dans son clan.

Stiles : Ouais elle m'a dit qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'ils m'attendaient depuis longtemps.

Scott : Comment ça ? Qui ça « ils » ?

Stiles : J'en sais rien, le seul truc qu'elle m'ait dit après, c'est que le rituel allait révéler ma vrai nature et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passerait si elle s'était trompé, elle m'a répondu que je mourrais. Mais je ne suis pas…enfin plus mort et j'me sens pas différent. Allez les gars, faites pas cette tête, c'était juste une illuminée.

Deaton : Une MacDouglas n'est jamais à prendre à la légère Monsieur Stillinski. Ce rituel vous a forcément affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et apparemment, il était prévu que vous ne deviez pas survivre si jamais le rituel ne vous était pas destiné, or vous êtes bien vivant ce qui veut dire qu'il y a forcément quelque chose de changer chez vous mais on ne sait pas encore quoi.

Stiles : Génial et je fais quoi moi ?

Allison : C'est encore les vacances, autant en profiter pour que ton absence passe inaperçu…

Stiles : MON PERE ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mon père ? J'ai été captif pendant combien de temps ?

Scott : Plus de 4 jours mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton père crois que tu passes tes vacances avec moi.

Allison : Et justement c'est l'idéal, on va continuer à lui faire croire comme ça tu n'as pas à rentrer chez toi.

Stiles : Et je vais aller où ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rentrer chez moi ?

Allison : On ne sait pas ce que va entrainer ce foutu rituel alors il vaut mieux que tu ne fréquentes personne en dehors de la meute tant qu'on en sait pas plus.

Stiles réfléchissant : Euh ok mais ça dit toujours pas où j'vais aller.

Derek : Chez moi.

Stiles : QUOI ?

Allison : Parfait c'est l'idéal.

Stiles : Mais…

Allison : C'est comme ça tu n'as pas le choix.

Deaton : Bien puisque tout à l'air régler, je vous laisse y aller. Moi je vais faire des recherches maintenant que j'ai un point de départ avec les informations fournit par Stiles.

_Deaton quitta la pièce montrant par là que les autres devaient en faire de même. Derek et Jackson partir en courant vers le repère de l'alpha alors que les filles, Scott et Stiles prenait la voiture grâce à laquelle les filles étaient venues jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. _

_Dans la voiture personne ne parlait, Allison était concentrée sur la route. Lydia assise sur le siège passager semblait en pleine réflexion. Scott ne lâchait pas des yeux son meilleur ami comme si celui-ci allait disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre si Scott le lâchait du regard. Quant à Stiles, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était mort et qu'il allait vivre chez Derek. Sa tête bourdonnait de centaines de questions mais il n'avait bizarrement pas la force de les poser. _

_Tout s'embrouillait, son esprit partait dans tout les sens et semblait s'amuser à créer des nœuds si compliqués qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il était mort et il était là maintenant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il avait pourtant encore l'impression de sentir les coups de poignards qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément et ce feu, il s'était senti consumé de l'intérieur et pourtant il était là, assit dans cette voiture sans plus aucune blessure ou cicatrice qui aurait pu prouver à Stiles que tout cela était malheureusement bien arrivé. Depuis que toute cette histoire avec les loups garou avait commencé, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations dangereuses mais il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sans trop de dommage et c'était principalement grâce à Derek mais cette fois ci il avait bien faillit y passer. D'ailleurs il y était passé, bon sang son père se serait retrouvé seul. Depuis le début Stiles ne s'était jamais posé beaucoup de question, après tout Scott était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber pour une raison de pilosité devenue plus importante mais maintenant il devait bien prendre quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait de fréquenter une meute de loups garou. S'il n'y avait que lui Stiles ne prendrait même pas la peine de réfléchir, ils étaient ses amis, s'ils avaient besoin de lui, il se devait de répondre présent mais il avait son père, son père qui ne se remettrait jamais de le perdre. Stiles se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pris une seconde la peine d'y penser. Et maintenant il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Deaton était persuader qu'il allait changer mais et s'il devenait un danger pour son père ? S'il n'avait jamais envisagé la morsure c'était bien pour cette raison, il refusait de devenir un potentiel danger pour son père et maintenant il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être un potentiel danger pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait fait le rigolo lorsqu'il avait reprit connaissance, il n'avait pas voulu que ses amis se rendent compte du choc que cela lui avait causé. Il était mort. MORT ! Comment était-ce possible ? Lui le faible humain de la bande était revenu d'entre les morts. Il sentait que la crise d'angoisse qu'il tentait de refouler depuis son « réveil » gagnait du terrain. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. _

_Il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps quelque chose pour le distraire car Lydia lassée du silence régnant dans la voiture prit la parole._

Lydia : Oh fait t'en penses quoi d'aller vivre chez Derek, parce que t'as pas vraiment eu ton mot à dire ?

Stiles : C'était le choix le plus logique à faire, maintenant faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que Derek ne me tue pas, se serait bête après tout ça !

Lydia en rigolant : Comme si Derek pouvait te faire du mal.

Stiles repensant au baiser qu'il avait surpris entre Derek et sa bêta, réprima une grimace : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Mon dos se souvient parfaitement de toutes les fois ou il a rencontré un mur grâce à monsieur l'alpha.

Lydia : Ne dis pas de bêtises Stiles ! Derek devient doux comme un agneau lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Stiles : Parlons-nous du même Derek ?

Allison : Lydia a raison, Derek grogne, menace et te bouscule un peu mais il est bien plus patient et ouvert avec toi qu'avec le reste du groupe.

Stiles en regardant Scott : Me dis pas que tu penses pareil ? Vous avez fumé quoi ?

Scott : Si, je suis d'accord avec elles, et tu peux interroger les autres, ils te diront la même chose.

Stiles : Oui bien sur et Derek agit comme ça avec moi parce … ?

Lydia : Parce qu'il tient à toi.

Stiles sarcastique, voulant cacher sa gêne : Oui c'est évident pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?!

Lydia : Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là. Tu ne veux pas nous croire soit mais ça ne change en rien les faits.

_Voyant qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la propriété de Derek, Stiles préféra ne pas répondre. De toute façon, cela n'aurait servit à rien. Lydia était convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait et dans ces cas là, rien n'y personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. _

_Stiles eu à peine le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'il sentit que quelqu'un lui sautait dessus._

Isaac avec un grand sourire : Bon sang, c'est pas croyable ! T'es vivant ! Si tu savais la peur que tu nous as fait !

Stiles : Isaac je suis content de ton enthousiasme mais tu m'étouffes là.

Isaac rougissant et s'écartant légèrement : Oh pardon.

Stiles souriant : T'inquiètes, ça fait plaisir.

Derek : Bon quand vous aurez finit vos retrouvailles, on pourra peut-être entrer.

Stiles se retournant vers Lydia : Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? Un vrai agneau c'est ça ?

Isaac : De quoi tu parles ?

Lydia en entrant dans le manoir : De rien. Bon qu'elle est l'organisation ?

Derek : Stiles reste ici, je le surveille. Vous vous faites ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire. Demain entrainement des loups.

Stiles voyant que personne ne contredisait l'alpha : Comment ça tu me surveilles ? T'es entrain de dire qu'on va rester seul tout les deux ?! C'est pas très prudent, imagine que je me transforme en bête féroce qui va te mettre chaos. Non parce qu'on en sait rien de ce que je vais devenir, alors je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée qu'on reste que tout les deux ensemble. En plus si ya un entrainement demain, je fais quoi moi pendant ce temps là et …

Scott : Stiles respire ! Ca va aller de toute façon tu seras pas tout seul avec Derek, Erika et Isaac habitent ici aussi.

_Stiles allait ajouter quelque chose mais le grognement de Derek lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec sa carotide arraché par les dents du loup garou alpha. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Stiles laissa donc tomber._

Stiles : Bon ok, où est-ce que je dors ?

Isaac : Viens je vais te montrer une chambre là-haut.

_Stiles suivit Isaac qui lui indiqua la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Derek, alors que celles d'Erika et d'Isaac se trouvaient à l'étage du dessus._

Stiles : Pourquoi celle-ci ? T'en a pas une, un peu plus éloignée de celle du grand méchant loup ?

Isaac : Ordre de Derek.

Stiles : Ok sympa de me demander mon avis.

_Isaac laissa Stiles devant la porte de sa chambre sans rien ajouter et descendit rejoindre les autres. Stiles lui entra et vit avec surprise que plusieurs de ses affaires avaient été déposées dans la pièce._

_La chambre était ni trop petite ni trop grande, et était aménagée simplement d'une armoire, d'un lit double collé contre le mur face à un bureau mis sous la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de la demeure._

_Stiles soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, les pensées qu'il avait tentées d'ignorer revenant avec plus de force. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? D'accord les vacances lui permettait de se planquer chez Derek mais et après ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher éternellement, et si rien ne se déclarait pendant les vacances mais seulement qu'une fois revenu chez lui lorsqu'il serait seul avec son père qui n'aurait peut-être aucun moyen de défense. Et s'il se transformait en quelque chose de bien plus fort que Derek ? Que celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il aimait. Il fallait vraiment que Deaton trouve quelque chose, sinon il allait devenir fou à force de former des hypothèses plus folles et sombres les unes que les autres. Il fallait qu'il relativise, après tout il était vivant, pour l'instant personne n'était blessée et lui semblait toujours être le même. Il allait passé ses vacances chez Derek et cela allait peut-être lui permettre d'en apprendre plus sur la lycanthropie mais aussi sur l'alpha en lui-même. Bon il allait surement devoir voir Derek et Erika fricoter ensemble mais eh il était Stiles Stilinski, il arriverait bien à surmonter ça. _

Scott doucement : Eh ça va ?

Stiles : Ouais impec mec et toi ?

Scott avec un énorme sourire : Tu es vivant, donc tout va très bien… Ecoute, je voulais rester mais je dois aller ramener Allison et je dois aller voir ma mère, la rassurer et tout.

Stiles : T'inquiètes je comprends, y a pas de problème.

Scott : Si y a le moindre problème, je rapplique aussitôt.

Stiles : Je sais, t'en fait pas.

_Scott allait franchir la porte pour s'en aller mais il fit brusquement demi tour et alla prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras._

Stiles : Eh t'inquiètes pas, je bouges pas d'ici.

Scott : Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareil, je … j'ai cru … que je t'avais perdu.

Stiles ému : On se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, tu devrais le savoir.

_Scott serra plus fort Stiles, puis gêné de s'être laissé aller, salua rapidement Stiles et quitta la pièce. Stiles se laissa à nouveau tombé sur le lit, avant de décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans sa chambre._

_Lorsqu'il descendit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Derek dans le manoir._

Stiles : Où sont Erika et Isaac ?

Derek : Parti avec Lydia et Jackson.

Stiles : Ok. Pourquoi il y a déjà certaines de mes affaires dans la chambre ?

Derek : On a fait croire à ton père que tu passais tes vacances chez Scott, donc on a prit tes affaires pour que cela soit plus réel. Je suis passé les prendre chez Scott quand je suis parti de chez Deaton.

Stiles : Eh ba, t'as fait vite.

_Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Stiles proposa de faire à manger. Derek accepta et parti vers les étages._

_Ils passèrent à table lorsqu'Erika et Isaac furent rentrés. Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant, Derek comme à son habitude ne parlait pas, Isaac ne savait pas quoi dire, Erika semblait absente, et Stiles quant à lui, ne se sentait pas à sa place, l'empêchant de parler. Après le repas Derek leur conseilla d'aller se coucher, étant donné qu'il avait prévu un entrainement assez intense._

_Stiles ne pensait pas pouvoir parvenir à s'endormir, pourtant à peine sa tête avait-elle à peine frôlée son oreiller qu'il s'était endormi. Si au début son sommeil fut tranquille, cela ne dura pas._

_Stiles se trouvait à nouveau dans le sous-sol attaché et dévoré par les flammes, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois. Il étouffait mais personne ne viendrait l'aider. Personne ne pouvait rien pour lui. Puis les flammes commencèrent à s'apaiser, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans ce sordide sous-sol, mais dans la forêt. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comment avait-il fait pour s'en sortir ? Mais alors que des centaines de questions semblaient envahir son esprit, une voix interrompus le fil de ses pensées._

_? : Il est temps_

_A peine eut-il entendu cette pensée que Stiles se réveilla. Il voulu se redresser précipitamment mais il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'entravait. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Derek._

Derek sec pour cacher sa gêne: Tu sembles calmer, je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir.

Stiles hésitant : Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ?

Derek se redressant et avançant en direction de la porte: Je t'ai entendu cauchemarder, je suis donc venu voir ce qu'il se passait, comme tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai tenté autre chose.

Stiles : Euh… Merci. _Voyant que Derek allait franchir la porte : _Derek !

Derek s'arrêtant toujours dos à Stiles : Quoi ?

Stiles : Si… si jamais je deviens une menace… promet-moi … promet-moi de m'empêcher par tous les moyens possibles de faire du mal à quelqu'un, quitte à me tuer…

Derek se retournant vivement : QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Stiles soufflant un bon coup pour trouver le courage de continuer cette conversation : On ne sait pas ce que je peux devenir, alors si jamais …

Derek : Tu ne vas pas devenir une menace !

Stiles : On n'en sait rien, alors j'ai besoin d'être sur que si jamais cela devait arriver, tu feras tout ton possible pour que je nuise à personne. S'il…s'il te plait Derek.

_Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'approcha d'abord de lit où Stiles était assis. Il s'agenouilla pour avoir son visage face à celui de l'autre garçon et mit sa main sur son épaule._

Derek : Tu ne vas pas te transformer en un monstre sanguinaire Stiles, j'en suis persuader.

Stiles : Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

Derek : Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche Stiles, tu es la personne la plus dévouée à son entourage que j'ai pu rencontrer… Mais si jamais cela devait arriver je … ok … je te promets de t'empêcher de faire du mal à qui que se soit.

_Stiles soulagé, sauta au cou de Derek en le remerciant._ _Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait osé faire, se mit à rougir furieusement tout en se détachant du loup._

Derek réprimant un sourire face à la gêne de Stiles : Dors maintenant !

Stiles une fois Derek arrivé à la porte : Derek.

Derek se retournant : Quoi encore ?

Stiles souriant malicieusement : Bonne nuit.

Derek : Ouais bonne nuit.

_Une fois seul, Stiles se mit à penser à son cauchemar. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela n'était pas un simple rêve du au choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre ? A qui appartenait cette voix ? Que voulait-elle dire par « il est temps » ? Derek pouvait-il avoir raison, allait-il rester comme il était ?_

_Stiles aurait pu continuer à tourner et retourner toutes ces questions et beaucoup d'autres encore dans sa tête mais le sommeil le rattrapa. Sommeil surveillé par un loup garou dont l'instinct protecteur était plus qu'éveillé._

* * *

_Voilà, alors verdict ? La suite vous intéresse-t-elle ?_

_Bye_


End file.
